A Chien search is used in BCH decoding to iteratively examine all possible values (e.g., for a total of N values) to find the roots of an error location polynomial, Λ(x)=Λtxt+ . . . +Δ1x+Λ0. The roots of the error location polynomial identify locations of errors, for example in data received over a communications channel or read back from storage. In other words, a Chien search essentially finds the locations of errors when given an error location polynomial. To improve the decoding efficiency for long BCH codes, multiple successive locations can be examined using a parallel Chien search. Although a number of parallel Chien search architectures are known, it would be desirable if new parallel Chien search architectures which require less logic could be developed. Less logic corresponds to lower semiconductor costs, smaller semiconductor die sizes (which is attractive for mobile and/or handheld products), and/or reduced power consumption.